During manufacture of a vehicle, vehicle seating is secured to a vehicle frame. Attachment of the vehicle seat to the frame can include various welding and fastening operations to provide a secure attachment between the components of the vehicle. The attachment of the vehicle seat to the vehicle frame also includes a pivoting engagement to allow for reclining and inclining of a seatback relative to the vehicle frame.